


Chat Jewel

by tbehartoo



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 19:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbehartoo/pseuds/tbehartoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien and Nino are asked to play "Cat" with Nino's little sister</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chat Jewel

“Nino! You’re home!” 

A high pitched squeal greeted the two boys as they walked through the door. Closely followed by a green and white blur rocketing into Nino’s knees.

“You’re home! You’re home! You’re...Who are you?” the little girl asked when she realized there was someone else in the doorway.

Nino laughed. “Ysabel, this is my friend Adrien. Adrien, meet the tiny terror.”

“I’m not a terror!” the girl said as she stamped her foot.

Adrien stepped forward and held out a hand. “Nice to meet you Ysabel. Nino never told me what a charming sister he had.”

Ysabel shook Adrien’s hand very solemnly. “Nice to meet you, too,” she said with her most serious face, then broke into a gap toothed grin.

“Nino come play with me,” she demanded.

“Yssie, I have a visitor. We can play later.”

“No we can’t,” she said with a pout. “It’ll be dinner time soon and then I have to go to bed while you,” she gave him a glare, “get to stay up late.”

“Yssie, I stay up later than you because I’m doing homework. It’s not like I’m having fun without you. Besides, Adrien isn’t going to want to play one of your games.”

Ysabel looked down with big tears threatening to fall.

“Wait,” Adrien couldn’t stand to see the sadness on the little girl’s face. “Nino, we could play one little game with her before we start the homework.”

The tears immediately vanished. “Great!” she grabbed Adrien’s hand and started pulling him up the stairs. “I know just what we should play!”

Nino laughed at Adrien’s stunned face. “Sorry dude, I should have warned you about Yssie’s acting abilities. She can turn on those crocodile tears at a moment’s notice.”

“So I’m noticing,” Adrien said and grinned. “So Ysabel, what are we going to play?”

“I know the perfect game,” she said. We’re going to play chat!”

Adrien’s ears perked up.

Nino groaned, “Not that Yssie, please!”

“Yes, that’s what we’re playing.” She went to her drawers and started pulling things from her toy box. “Here put this on,” she said to Adrien as she shoved a headband with cat ears into his hand. Then she took another one to Nino who put out his hand in defeat.

“Can we switch?” Adrien asked Nino. “I’d rather have the black ears if that’s okay.”

“Sure, no problem,” Nino said taking the leopard print ears. “These ones are usually mine in any case.”

“Okay, you’re my kitties and you have to try and catch the kitty toy.” Ysabel started waving a long scarf at the boys.

Adrien suddenly forgot he was a teenaged boy and famous model. All he wanted was to catch the brightly moving scarf. Ysabel shrieked in delight and started running around the room. Soon she was racing up and down the halls with two snarling and mewling cat-boys close behind. Once Adrien got hold of the scarf, Ysabel started to stroke his hair and call him a good kitty then demanded he roll over to be able to scratch his tummy. Nino started laughing with the belly rubs as he was really ticklish, but Adrien had to work not to start purring. Then Ysabel told her kitties to go to sleep while she got something from her room.

 

“Dude, thanks for being so chill about Yssie,” Nino said. “She can be a handful, but she loves to play this game.”

“No problem,” Adrien said with a grin. “I’ve never had a sister so this is fun for me.”

Ysabel came running in triumphantly holding something in her hand. “Time for chat ball!” she cried.

“What is that?” Adrien asked.

“It’s my chat jewel,” she said simply. It was a plastic faceted crystal on the end of a bit of chain. In her other hand she held a flashlight. She clicked on the flashlight. “Nino, lights!”

“Get back down kitties!” she directed.

“So, what are we supposed to do now?” Adrien asked his taskmistress.

Ysabel turned on the flashlight and pointed the light at the jewel. “Nino, show him.”

Nino reached up and gave the round crystal both a twist to send it spinning and a gentle toss to send it swinging in an arc. Adrien was suddenly enchanted. He watched as tiny points of light danced round the room and fought the urge to pounce on them all.

“Your turn kitty,” Ysabel said moving the toy to be above Adrien’s head when it had stopped spinning.

Adrien reached up and spun the crystal. The lights started dancing again. He could spend the whole night playing this game. 

Eventually Nino said that playtime was over and both Adrien and Ysabel objected, but they had to put up the cat toy and the ears. 

“You know Ysabel, that was a really fun game.” The little girl grinned up at Adrien. “You should consider selling it to people.”

Her face had a confused look to it. “Sell my chat jewel? It’s the most precious thing I own!” she exclaimed.

Adrien and Nino both laughed.

“No, sweetheart,” Nino said, “he just means you should let more people play your game.”

“Oh ok,” she looked back to Adrien, “We’ll play it when you come again.”

“Sounds like a date,” he said.

“Great!” she said and gave him a high five as she went to her room.

The two boys proceeded to Nino’s room to start on their math homework. Adrien wondering where he could get a cat jewel of his own. Chat Noir would love to play with it.


End file.
